Historia pewnej miłości
by jatetilltheend
Summary: It's a story of the relationship that Max and Fran have.


Maks siedział sam w pokoju. Kondzio zajmował się tym co zazwyczaj - sprzątał. Dzieciaki siedziały w pokojach i odrabiały pracę domową. W domu panowała cisza. Od tygodnia nikt nie widział Frani. Nie widział, ani nie słyszał. Maks czuł się jakby stracił ją na zawsze. Co wcale nie było prawdą gdyć powinna wrócić w ciągu następnych kilku godzin. Siedział na swoim wielkim łóżku tak pustym. Od 4 lat sam spał w tym łóżu, wiedział że do końca jego życia nie może byc sam. Ale nie wiedział czego, a raczej kogo chce. A co jeżeli jego miłość jest na wyciągnięcie ręki? Nie, nie może być. To prawda, że podczas nieobecności Frani czuł się samotny i osowiały, jednak to mogło być objawem ciszy w domu, ciszy tak doskwierającej. Podszedł do regału i wyciągnął kasetę VHS, kasetę, krórą ponad dwa lata temu dostał od Panny Maj, w dniu matki.

Słodka Frania Maj, jak to siebie określiła. Maks włożył kasetę po raz pierwszy do odtwarzacza. Położył się na łóżku i wpatrywał w ekran, po którym 'przewijały' się małe Franie. Następnie troszkę doroślejsza. Choć Maks mógł powiedzieć, że gdy Frania była w tym wieku on był już początkującym producentem.

[i Rzeczywiście słodka[/i pomyślał Maks po obejżeniu całego filmu. Wyłączył telewizor i zatopił się w poduszkę. Zasnął. Nie wiedział ile spał, ale obudził go harmider dochodzący z dołu oraz odgłos butów na wysokim obcasie.

-Wróciła! powiedział Maks sam do siebie i uradowany zbiegł na dół. Gdy zobaczył Franię przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, nie przejmując się dwuznacznym wzrokiem Kondzia. Uściskał Franię z całych sił i aż uniósł ją w powietrze. Gdy 'postawił' ją spowrotem na ziemię, ta lekko się zachwiała i powiedziała:

-Pani Skalski..coś się stało? czy po prostu Panu odbiło? - powiedziała ze zwykłym humorem Frania.

-Nie..nic się nie stało..-powiedział już lekko speszony Maks. Powoli zaczął zachowywać się tak jak zazwyczaj - dość sztywno(bez skojarzeń xD) Odwrócił się na pięcie, ale zanim zdąrzył odejść Frania ucałowała go w policzek, po czym od razu zaczęła wycierać szminkę, która została na jego policzku.

-Pan mnie przywitał, to ja też Pana musiałam - uśmiechnęła się.

-A tak tak..muszę..iść..chce Pani herbaty?

-jasne..mam Panu tyle do opowiedzenia.

Maks uśmiechnął się i wziął ją za rękę doprowadzając do kuchni.

Kondzio wymienił znaczące spojrzenie z dzieciakami.

-To może pójdziemy na spacer? nie będziemy im przeszkadzać.

-Masz na myśli spacer do drzwi kuchennych Konradzie?

-ee...tak..

I wszyscy pognali do kuchennych drzwi.

-To może wypijemy herbatę w salonie? - zaproponowała Frania

-Jak Pani sobie życzy.

Kondzio wraz z gromadką dzieci odbiegli od drzwi jak oparzeni i 'wrócili' do swoich zajęć.

-No to niech Pani opowiada.

-Po pierwsze chcę Panu bardzo podziękować za te bilety! W życiu się tak dobrze nie bawiłam

Maks poczuł lekkie uderzenie zazdrości,...czyżby kogoś TAM poznała?

2 tygodnie wcześniej

-Dziękuję Panie Skalski! krzyknęła Frania i wskoczyła na Maksa o mało nie powodując upadku (http://home. i delikatkie cmoknęła go w usta.

Maks lekko zarumieniony nadal obejmował Franię

-Może Pani ze mnie..zejść? - poprosił uprzejmie, hamując śmiech.

-Przepraszam..bo..wie Pan..ja nie byłam nigdy w Australii i...matko tydzień tam..to jak..spełnienie marzeń..Ale dlaczego Pan nie jedzie?

-Praca

-praca, praca, praca..zawsze praca...w pracoholizm Pan wpadnie..albo już pan jest pracoholikiem..

-Panno Maj? przerwał jej monolog Skalski

-hę?

-Za dużo słowa praca z PANI ust..poza tym to jest prezent ode mni-nas...należy się Pani wypoczynak, a przecież wiem jak Pani kocha Australię

-Skąd? O tym wie tylko moja...MAMA..mogłam się tego domyśleć

-ano..tak tak..rozumiem..To cudownie,a do tego mogę jechać tam z Jolką..ucieszy się

-Miłej zabawy Panno Maj.

I wyszedł zostawiając Franię stojącą pośrodku kuchni.

(akcja przenosi się do samolotu, ukazuje najpierw Franię z kwaśną miną..a następnie siedzącą obok niej, jedzącą homara Teresę Maj)

-Nie wierzę, że Jolka nie mogła jechać - powiedziała Frania

-Widzisz kochanie..ale przynajmniej zwiedzimy trochę swiata, razem.  
-Super.

W Australii jednak wszystko się ułożyło. Frania spędziła bardzo miły czas z mamą, zbliżając się do niej jeszcze bardziej.

czas teraźniejszy

-Pierwszego dnia byłyśmy w Sydney..ta opera ..wow...po prostu przepiękna..a potem Melbourne..Ayers Rock...Perth...wow...to było niesamowite.

Po dokładnym opowiedzeniu całej podróży Frania była padnięta.

-Pójdę się przespać..muszę odespać różnicę czasu

-Dobranoc Panno Maj.

-Dobranoc szefie ..ee. Panie Skalski się znaczy

-Maks..mów mi Maks - powiedział łagodnie Skalski

Frania uśmiechnęła się tylko i poszła do siebie.

Maks odetchnął..Frania nie wspomniała nic o żadnym mężczyźnie. Sam poszedł się wykąpać jako, ze było już dość poźno, a on jutro miał ważne spotkanie z inwestorami.

Następnego ranka wyszedł cicho z domu na spotkanie. Kondzio złapał go przy wymykaniu się

-A co Pan robi o tej porze..i to BEZ śniadania?

-mam spotanie z inwestorami

-a czy ten inwestor przypadkiem nie nazywa się Kwiaty dla Frani?

Maks zrobił się czerwony i przytaknął.

Kondzio zadowolony poszedł dalej spać..Czuł, że jego misja swatania dobiega powoli końca.

Maks wrócił do domu z bukietem róż oraz karteczką. 'Dla CIebie, Maks' pozostawił je w wazoniku obok jej łóżka. Popatrzył na nią chwilkę i wyszedł na prawdziwe spotkanie.

Kilka godzin później wrócił cały w skowronkach. Można powiedzieć, że inwestorzy dali więcej pieniędzy niż przypuszczał.

Wbiegłdo domu i zwołał wszystkich.

-Kochani, dzisiaj idziemy na uroczysty obiad do restauracji, Konradzie, ty też - powiedział widząc posmutniałą minę kamerdynera - inwestorzy byli nazbyt hojni. Trzeba to uczcić.

Wszyscy się rozeszli, wszyscy oprócz Frani która stanęła ze splecionymi rękami

-Dziękuję za kwiaty...Maks.

-Nie ma za co Franiu..

-Gratuluję wygranej.

-dzięki.

Po czym Frania poszła pomagać Adasiowi w wypracowaniu 'Przyjaciel Idealny'.

Maks natomiast poszedł do sypialni, poluzował krawat i rozpiął koszsulę, po czym 'walnął' się na łóżko i włączył kasetę o Frani. Oglądając ją, poczuł że coraz bardziej zakochuje się w niej. Tak to prawda, zakochuje, teraz dokładnie umiał odczytać powód swoich napadów zadrości - miłość.

Gdy tak oglądał kasetę, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Maks wpadł w panikę szukania pilota. Drzwi się uchyliły i do pokoju weszła Frania.

-oo..widzę, że Pan ogląda kasetęo moim dziecińswie..to takie miłe..Pan też powinien zrobić mi kopię o swoim dzieciństiwe

-Tam mowisz?

-noo...miłoby było zobaczyć małego Skalskiego. Powiedziała zaczepnie Frania

-no dobra..chodź..siadaj na łóżku zaraz Ci coś pokażę

-oj oj oj Panie Skalski bez pośpiechu..nie musi mi pan nic pokazywać

-ale Pani chciała..

-aa...zdjęcia..filmy...erm...tak tak..dobrze..poczekam - powiedziała lekko zakłopotana Frania.

Po kilku minutach Maks wrócił z pudłem zdjęć.

Oglądali je razem przez kilka godzin, nie zauważyli nawet Konrada, który obserwował ich przez uchylone drzwi.

Razem śmiali się, płakali...ze śmiechu. Frania poznała cały życiorys swojego pracodawcy - przyjaciela idealnego.

Maks objął Franię, a ona położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

-No..to już znasz całą moją historię

-Ale i tak najlepsze zdjęcia były nago..słodki z Pana bobasek był..

-Franiuu - przekomarzał się Maks.

Zaczął ją łaskotać, przewróćili się na łózku ciągle się łaskocząc. Po chwili oboje 'padli' na łóżku ze zmęczenia, ciągle cichocząc.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Kondzio, który akurat przechadzał się korytarzem, udając że sprząta, podczas gdy naprawdę stał przy swoim konsiparyjnum miejscu, w którym mógł obserwować sypialnię Maksa. Konrad odkąd pojawiła się Frania miał wiele takich miejsc...w każdym pokoju. A więc Konrad stał i przyglądał się scenie 'łóżkowej' zatarł swoje rączki i w podskokach wrócił do 'pracy'. Po chwili z pokoju wyszli oboje: Maks i Frania. Frania ciągle ocierała łzy śmiechu, jej makijaż był lekko rozmazany. Maks trzymał się bolącego brzucha.

-OO..Pan Skalski..OOO PANNA MAJ? gratuluję

-nie ma czego gratulować Konradzie, chyba że skurczu mięśni brzucha dzięki Pannie Maj.

-motylki?

-Konraad!

-Przepraszam Proszę Pana.

-Dobra..koniec tych żartów. A nie nie..Panno Maj niech Pani jeszcze nie ucieka - powiedział Maks łapiąc Franię za rękę.

-mm..Panie Skalski..

-Zapraszam Panią do...aquaparku

-COO?

-no..erm..aquaparku..

-Super..będę gotowa za pół godziny.

-Okej - powiedział Maks i puścił rękę Frani.

Gdy Frania odeszła Maks pomasował swoje czoło

-Co Pana opętało? AQUAPARK?!

-ee..

-Kolacja..KO-LA-CJA..K-O-L-A-C-J-A

-dobra dobra koradzie, nie musisz mi tego rozbierac na samogłoski i spólgłoski ani nic innego, nie wiem..czemu..aquapark.

Konrad spojżał na niego z politowaniem i mamrocząc pod nosem odszedł

-o boze..kolacja..jakby nie mogl zaprosic jej na romantyczna kolacje, pierscionek slub, kolejne dzieciaki..ehh..no nienormlani czlowiek, jak tu takiego \zrozumiec, glupi jak sandał i ślepy jak gęś (ad sandał - też but xD gęś - też ptak jak kura xD nie pytajcie nic nie piłam xD)

Pół godziny później Frania stała już przy wyjściu ze sportowa torebką, w której mieścił się jej basenowy ekwipunek, oraz w płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym

Maks spojżał na nią z politowaniem, gdyż na dworze słońce świeciło bardzo mocno i na niebie nie bło żadnej chmurki.

-Przecież tam są odkryte rury..może na mnie skapnąć.

-I tak będziezs mokra.

Tym razem to Frania spojrzała na Maksa.

I wyszli.

Szli ulicą, Frania złapała Maksa za rękę. Gdy szli ludzie przyglądli im się podejżliwie, aczkolwiek ciepło. Niektórzy się kłaniali, mężczyżni czasem unosili kapelusz. Niektórzy klepali Maksa po ramieniu. Gdy doszli do aquaparku i przechodzili pod rynną Frania założyła kaptur.

Po chwili można zobaczyc Maksa ociekającego wodą i Frania patrząca na niego ze wzrokiem typu a-nie-mówiłam?

Gdy już weszli postanowili się rozdzielić do sztni, przynajmniej Frania postanowiła..

-Panie Skalski!! Pana szatnia jest po drugiej stronie.

-co? a ja myślałem, że jedna

-Pił Pan coś?

-Nie, nie..ja tylko..się..zamyśliłem

-Myślenie zła rzecz Prosze Pana..nieważne..do zobacenia na basenie.

-Pa..

na basenie

-Nie, nie nie Panie Skalski..ja nie ide do tej rury..ona jest ciemna! powiedziała Frania podczas gdy Maks próbował ją wepchnąć do rury, w której spokojnie można było siedzieć.

-Panno Maj..niech się Pani nie boi! poza tym tu nie ma odwrotu-powiedział Maks i spróbował ją podnieść i wrzucić do rury.

-Panie Skaaaaaaaaa - Niestety ta próba skończyła sie wpadnięciem obojga z nich.

w rurze

-lski!...nienawidze Pana..pow czym zaczęłą piszczeć. Maks położył jej rękę na ustach aby stłumić pisk. Frania ugryzła go 'za karę' i znowu zaczęła piszczeć.

Maks nie wiedząc co zrobić, a nie chcąc wystraszyć całego aquaparku pocałował Franię. Ta tym razem nie miała zamiaru go ugryźć. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie

-Nie ma już powrotu- powiedział Maks.. i wjechali do basenu.

wynurzyli się spod tafli wody, w ciszy. Maks podpłynął do Frani i pomógł jej wyjść. Odwrócił się plecami i zaczął kierować się do basenu

-Panie Skalski? - powiedziała nieco nieśmiale Frania.

Maks odwrócił się na pięcie i stanął do niej przodem.

-tak? - powiedział delikatnie, spoglądając na jej piękne ciało ociekające wodą. Kosmyki jej czarnych włosów opadające na ramiona. Maks widział w niej wiele kobiecego piękna, więcej niż zwykle.

-Co to miało znaczyć?

-ee.

-Że nie ma już odwrotu?

-mniej -podszedł bliżej- więcej - objął ją w pasie -To - i pocałował..

Cały świat przestał istnieć, a Frania poczuła jak jej nogi uginają się pod jej ciężarem.

Gdy wreszcie oderwali się od siebie Maks musiał podtrzymać Franię. Odgarnął kosmyk jej mokrych włosów, który przykleił sie do jej twarzy, aby móc jeszcze raz przyjrzeć się jej i ponownie zatopić w jej ustach..

-łoł..Panie Skalski..

-Maks - poprawił ją Skalski

-Maks..-powiedziała cicho Frania, spojżała w jego duże, oczy patrzące na nią z nadzieją.- a dobra! - i tym razem to ona zatopiła się w jego ustach.

Po pewnym czasie ich usta rozłączyły się. Oboje z trudem łapali oddech.

- Łał, to było niesamowite - powiedziała oszołomiona Frania

- Tak - przytaknął jej z trudem łapiąc oddech Maks.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił.

Podczas drogi do domu limuzyną cały czas trzymali się za ręce, a Frania bardzo zmęczona dniem opierała głowę na ramieniu Maksa oddychając spokojnie w płytkim śnie.

Gdy zbliżali się do domu Maks zaczął delikatnie budzić Franię szeptają jej do ucha:

-Franiu…kochanie..

Frania zaczęła poruszać się, wybudzając.

- Mm..co się stało? – Zapytała zaspanym, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

- Dojeżdżamy do domu, ale zanim dotrzemy powinniśmy się zastanowić co powiedzieć dzieciakom.

- Będą wniebowzięte – odparła Frania

Maks delikatnie zachichotał widząc ciągłe ospanie Frani. Przytulił ją jeszcze mocniej i pozwolił jej pospać jeszcze kilka minut. Wpatrywał się w nią jak w najpiękniejszy obraz, arcydzieło.

- Boże..ale ja byłem głupi – pomyślał Maks.

Dojechali na miejsce. Maks postanowił nie budzić Frani. Wziął ją delikatnie na ręce i wniósł do domu.

Po chwili wokół niego zleciały się dzieciaki

- Co się stało Frani? – Maks usłyszał przestraszony cieniutki głosik Zuzi.

- Nic - wyszeptał Maks. Zaniósł ją na górę. Do jej sypialni. Nie chciał na razie budzić podejrzeń. Chciał aby ta wiadomość wyszła z jego ust. Ucałował Franię w policzek i wyszedł z pokoju. Za drzwiami zastał Zuzię.

- Czy Frani coś jest?

- Nie kochanie..dlaczego? – zapytał swojej najmłodszej córki Maks.

- Bo..bo..ty nigdy nie dawałeś Frani buziaka..

- Kochanie..chcesz usłyszeć tajemnicę?

Zuzia tylko kiwnęła głową.

Maks wziął ją na ręce.

- Ale obiecaj mi, że nikomu nie powiesz.

- Obiecuję tatusiu.

- Dzisiaj mam zamiar się jej…oświadczyć – Maks w końcu to wypowiedział.

- Nareszcie tatusiu – powiedziała Zuzia, ucałowała ojca w policzek i zaczęła biec na dół.

- Kochanie! - zawołał Maks – ANI SŁOWA! NIKOMU! To ma być niespodzianka!

Zuzia kiwnęła głową i w podskokach zajęła się swoimi sprawami.

W międzyczasie w pokoju obok Konrad zaczął tańczyć swój 'taniec radości'

Gdy Maks go zobaczył wszedł do pokoju/

- Dobrze się czujesz Konradzie?

Konrad przestał tańczyć, trochę się pesząc.

- Znakomicie proszę pana!

- A co się takiego stało?

- Bo Pan..i Panna Maj..ślub…to jest dla mnie niebo.. Zawsze na was liczyłem..czekałem tylko na ten dzień,..mogę teraz spokojnie umierać!

- Cholerny intercom…a..Konradzie..nie mów nikomu..dzisiaj przy kolacji to ogłoszę…i nie waż się umierać!

Zażartował Maks.

Wieczorem wszyscy zeszli na kolację. Konrad założył swój odświętny frak, Maks najnowszy garnitur, a Zuzia swoją różową sukienkę. Cała trójka była bardzo podekscytowana całą sytuacją, podczas gdy pozostała część rodziny nie miała pojęcia.. dlaczego?

Konrad przygotował swoje specjały, które serwował z wyjątkowym namaszczeniem. Kolacja przebiegała w bardzo miłej atmosferze, tylko Maks odczuwał drżenie rąk.

Mijały minuty, kwadranse, a Maks nie mógł wydusić z siebie tych 3 słow.

Konrad gdy przechodził obok kopnął go delikatnie, a Zuzia patrzyła z nadzieją.

Po skończonej kolacji wszyscy się rozeszli. Przy stole został tylko Maks, którego głowa spoczęła w rozłożonych dłoniach.

-No to klops – powiedział Konrad

Maks podniósł głowę i rzucił mu zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

- Oj..Konrad..jeszcze nie wszystko stracone..mam czas.

- Co się stało? Dlaczego się Pan nie oświadczył?

- Może to jeszcze za wcześnie, co Konrad?

- Za wcześnie? Te wszystkie lata podchodów..ukradkowych spojrzeń?

- Jakich podchodów, Konrad? Co ty pleciesz? – powiedział lekko podirytowany Maks.

- Producenci…kto ich zrozumie.

- Dobra, Konrad..idę do niej..- powiedział Maks po czym gwałtownie zerwał się z krzesełka.

- Niech Pan zaczeka! – krzyknął Konrad.

Kamerdyner podszedł do swojego pracodawcy i kopnął go w pośladki

- Na szczęście – powiedział Konrad i puścił do Maksa oko.

- Dzięki.

Poprawił krawat i pobiegł na górę. Stanął przed jej drzwiami, wziął głęboki oddech i wparował do pokoju. Frania była już w piżamie. Akurat poprawiała poduszkę na łóżku. Maks energicznie złapał ją w pasie, namiętnie pocałował i po chwili zadał pytanie:

- Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Frania jeszcze oszołomiona pocałunkiem wydyszała magiczne słowo 'tak', po którym Maks mógł w końcu odetchnął z ulgą i znowu zatopili się w swoich ustach. Ich dłonie poznawały każdy najdrobniejszy fragment ich ciał. Frania wskoczyła na Maksa i objęła nogami w pasie. Po chwili Maks przerwał to co miało się za chwilę stać.

-Nie tutaj – powiedział Maks.

Frania zajęczała. Maks wziął ją za rękę i zaprowadził do swojej sypialni. Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, wiedzieli że to będzie noc, której żadne z nich nigdy nie zapomni.

Rano obudził ich śpiew ptaków za oknem, oraz zapach świeżego śniadania leżącego na stole.

- Kochany Konrad – powiedziała Frania, po czym zatopiła się w Jego ustach.

- Jak się czuje Pani Skalska?

- Pani Skalska – wyszeptała Frania – Czuję się niesamowicie.. po czym wtuliła się w jego ciepłe ciało.

On tylko zacieśnił swoje objęcia i otulił Franię bardziej kołdrą.

Następne miesiące przebiegały w bardzo miłej atmosferze. Data ślubu ustalona

-Dokładnie za 2 miesiące i 23 dni będziesz Panią Skalską – powiedział pieszczotliwie Maks tuląc swoją ukochaną.

Każdego ranka Maks przypominał jej ile jeszcze czasu do upragnionego dnia ślubu.

Maks nie mógł już znieść czekania..Myślał nawet żeby porwać Franię i wziąć ślub potajemnie, jednak wiedział ile dla Frani znaczy ślub oraz wesele. Wiedział jak bardzo jej rodzina pragnęła tego dnia. Nie chciał jej więc do niczego zmuszać i cierpliwie odliczał dni.

- Wiem mój mały kalendarzyku – powiedziała Frania całując go w czubek nosa.

- Mały? – zaczął drażnić się z nią Maks

- No dobrze…duży..ogromny..przeogromny..

Maks zaczął chichotać.

- Z czego się śmiejesz?

- Z niczego..kocham Cię. – odparł Maks

Po dłuższej chwili porannej 'miłości' wygramolili się z łóżka. Maks założył garnitur, a Frania jak zwykle założyła szlafrok. Tradycja jest tradycją.

Zeszli na śniadanie obejmując się i siadając obok siebie przy stole.

Dzieciaki z wielkim uśmiechem patrzyli na niegasnącą miłość ich ojca i..przyszłej mamy. Tuż po ślubie Frania podpisze papiery adopcyjne i oficjalnie stanie się dla nich matką, którą była dla nich od kilku lat.

Po śniadaniu całą rodziną mieli iść na piknik do parku. Maks dźwigał gigantyczny kosz przygotowany przez Konrada. U jego ramienia szła Frania trzymająca za rękę Zuzię, podczas gdy Adaś i Małgosia szukali odpowiedniego miejsca na rozłożenie koca.

Podczas pikniku wszyscy bawili się znakomicie. Grali w berka, właśnie Adaś przekazał Frani zadanie 'berka' gdy ta zachwiała się na nogach i zaczęła upadać, tracąc przytomność. Na szczęście Maks był w pobliżu i złapał ją w porę, zanim uderzyła o ziemię. Wziął ją w pośpiechu na ręce. Dzieciom tylko krzyknął żeby zebrały pakunki i zawiadomiły Konrada. Jechali do szpitala. Przytomności nie traci się bez powodu..

Maks cały zdenerwowany siedział przed pokojem, w którym przyjmowana była już przytomna Frania. Na korytarzu pojawił się Kondzio wraz z dzieciakami. Zuzia szybko wskoczyła na kolana tatusia wtulając się z całych sił.

-Jak się czuje Frania? – zapytał Konrad.

Maks nie znając odpowiedzi tylko pokiwał głową, dając kamerdynerowi znak iż nie wie więcej niż on.

Po chwili z Sali wyszedł lekarz.

- Kto z państwa jest rodziną?

- Wszyscy..to znaczy..za dwa miesiące mamy ślub, więc chyba można uznać nas za rodzinę.

- Rozumiem, że to Pan będzie małżonkiem? – powiedziało Maksa – Proszę więc ze mną.

Maks posłusznie poszedł za lekarzem pod drzwi sali. Lekarz wyszeptał mu coś na ucho.

Nagle Maks pobladł i złapał się za głowę..Doktor otworzył drzwi i wpuścił Maksa do środka.

W takim stanie Maks nie widział Frani nigdy przedtem. Zwinięta w kłębek na łóżku, włosy rozrzucone, cała poduszka zaplamiona w jej łzach oraz tuszu spływającego z jej rzęs.

Maks stał w ciszy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Przetarł więc zaszklone od łez oczy, obejrzał się za siebie na zamknięte, drewniane drzwi. Wziął głęboki oddech starając się zmobilizować. Zrobił kilka kroków naprzód. W ciszy podniósł wiotkie ciało Frani targane spazmami wywołanymi przez płacz.

Siedząc otulił ją kołdrą i pozwolił jej płakać tyle czasu ile jej potrzeba.

Poczuł, że i jemu po policzkach spływają gorące łzy. Po chwili cicho spytał

- Wiedziałaś o tym?

Frania ruchem głowy zaprzeczyła. Po czym została rzucona kolejnym spazmem. Maks zacieśnił swoje objęcia. Wiedział, że musi ją wspierać. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie teraz na słabość czy złość.

Po dłuższym czasie w pokoju nastała cisza. Zmęczona płaczem Frania zasnęła, a Maks był przy niej cały czas. Zapomniał o dzieciakach i Konradzie za drzwiami. Przypomniał sobie dopiero widząc głowę swojej najmłodszej córki wystającą zza drzwi. Odwrócił wzrok aby nie pokazać małej swojego cierpienia, oraz smutku. Zuzia jednak wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Postanowiła zostawić ich jednak samych.

Maks miał w głowie milion myśli, które nie pozwalały mu się skupić na jednej, najważniejszej, która była powodem pobytu w szpitalu – nienarodzonego dziecka, które już nigdy nie ujrzy światła dziennego, nie pozna swojej mamy, taty, rodzeństwa. Nigdy nie przyniesie dobrej lub złej nowiny. Nigdy..to słowo przeraża. Zamienia radość w smutek.

Maks poczuł, że jego głowa powoli opada na poduszkę, ale jednocześnie poczuł ruch Frani.

Frania 'wspięła' się po Maksie i rozejrzała dokoła. Więc to jednak prawda..straciła pierwsze dziecko, owoc miłości jej i Maksa. Spojrzała w Jego oczy i znalazła tam to czego potrzebowała – miłość i wsparcie, którego tak bardzo teraz potrzebowała.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, musi być. – próbował uspokoić ją Maks, czując jak jej ciało znowu zaczynają opanowywać drgawki.

- Przepraszam. – powiedziała Frania

-Nie przepraszaj – wyszeptał delikatnie Maks, pozwalając by łza wyciekła z jego oczu, znowu. Nie mógł już dłużej udawać przed ukochaną osobą, że nic się nie stało. Zależało mu na niej, więc uczucia wzięły górę. Frania widząc łzy w jego oczach poczuła się pewniej.

Utwierdziło ją to w ich miłości, która przetrwa wszystko, bo przetrwa?

- Kocham Cię, nieważne co się dzieje, pamiętaj to – powiedział Maks.

Frania wiedziała już, że to przetrwają. Może nawet będą mieli dzieci, nic nie jest jeszcze przekreślone.

Maks spojrzał na zegarek. Jest już tu z Franią przez 5 godzin, a rodzina cały czas była za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

- O Boże, trzeba ich odesłać do domu, przecież nie mogą tu zostać – powiedział Maks i poderwał się z łóżka. Frania złapała go za rękaw.

- Ale ty zostaniesz? – powiedziała lekko przestraszona

- Oczywiście – odparł bez zawahania Maks.

Nie powiedział dzieciom co się stało z Franią, wymyślił historię o jakiejś mało poważnej chorobie. Prawdę powiedział tylko Konradowi. Nie chciał martwić dzieci, to mógłby być dla nich szok, zwłaszcza dla Zuzi, która z pewnością znalazłaby się znowu u psychiatry.

Poszedł do lekarza prosić o zgodę na pozostanie w szpitalu na noc, gdyż Frania musiała zostać w szpitalu na kilka dni.

Następnego ranka, zanim Frania zdążyła otworzyć oczy Maks poszedł do kwiaciarni i kupił bukiet ze świeżych tulipanów, które wstawił do wazonu stojącego przed Franią.

Gdy kobieta obudziła się zobaczyła Maksa patrzącego swoim ciepłym spojrzeniem. Maks wziął jej dłoń i ucałował. Podczas gdy Frania zaczynała dochodzić do siebie po przebudzeniu.

- Witaj kochanie.

I wtedy Maks zobaczył po raz pierwszy przebłysk delikatnego uśmiechu na twarzy Frani. Powróciła mu nadzieja, że wszystko będzie jak dawniej.

- hej

Odparła zachrypniętym głosem Frania.

- śliczne kwiaty

Kąciki ust Maksa zadrżały

- Muszę zadzwonić do Konrada..przywiezie nam świeże rzeczy, potrzebujesz czegoś?

- Chciałabym własną piżamę..i kosmetyki.

Maks wybrał numer do domu, lecz zanim jeszcze telefon został odebrany usłyszał pytanie Frani

- A dzieci przyjadą?

- Oczywiście..jeśli tylko tego chcesz.

- Potrzebuję ich.

Maks uśmiechnął się. Jak 'obca' kobieta mogła tak bardzo pokochać jego dzieci.

Po skończonej rozmowie z Konradem Frania nieśmiało zapytała

- Oni nie wiedzą?

Maks spuścił głowę, przypomniał sobie powód dlaczego są tutaj, w szpitalu.

- Tylko Konrad.

- W porządku..tak będzie lepiej – powiedziała Frania utwierdzając Maksa w przekonaniu, że utrzymanie tego w tajemnicy będzie korzystne.

Po kilku dniach wrócili do domu. Frania starała zachowywać się po staremu, jednakże w głębi duszy była smutna. Wyobrażała sobie jak mogłoby wyglądać jej życie gdyby teraz była w ciąży.

Jednakże Frania była pogodnego usposobienia więc po kilku tygodniach wróciła do siebie, zwłaszcza, że termin ślubu zbliżał się bardzo szybko. Frania cieszyła się ze ślubu. Ten wymarzony dzień nareszcie nadszedł. Teresa biegała jak opętana 'dopinając' wszystko na ostatni guzik. Przyszła Pani Skalska cieszyła się również ze względu na to, jak bardzo przygotowanie do ślubu pochłania ją, powodując że utrata dziecka poszła w zapomnienie.

Nastał dzień ślubu. Dzieciaki były podekscytowanie nie mniej niż cała rodzina Majów.

Frania ubrana w białą suknię stała przed lustrem przeglądając się. Nagle do pokoju weszła matka Maksa. Uśmiech na twarzy Frani zamienił się w niepewność. Nienawiść tej kobiety była rażąca.

Matka Maksa weszła do pokoju, zmierzyła Franię srogim wzrokiem od stóp do głów, po chwili podeszła do niej.

- Panno Maaj – powiedziała przeciągając leniwie samogłoskę w nazwisku panieńskim Frani – nie ukrywam iż nasze pierwsze spotkanie należało do dość..niemiłych. Twoje późniejsze zachowanie również nie dawało mi powodów do zaakceptowania Pani.

Frania spuściła głowę, przypominając sobie wyrywanie tulipanów, oraz niemiłe docinki.

- Jednakże – kontynuowała – mój syn Panią kocha i pomimo, że nie należy pani do naszej klasy, nie mam zamiaru przeszkadzać w jego…szczęściu, jeżeli tylko Pani mu takowe może dać.

Frania podniosła głowę z nadzieją na pojednanie z teściową. Może jednak nie wszystko jest przeciwko Jej i Maksowi.

Pani Skalska podeszła do niej i wyciągnęła rękę, kładąc na dłoni Frani piękny srebrny łańcuszek.

- Pilnuj go jak oka w głowie panienko, to jest nasz rodzinny skarb. Dostałam do od mojej prababci i ma on pozostać w rodzinie Skalskich na zawsze.

Na twarzy Frani pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. W końcu została zaakceptowana.

Rozległo się pukanie do pokoju oraz głos Maksa stojącego za drzwiami. Frania automatycznie wskoczyła za parawan, aby jej przyszły mąż nie zobaczył jej przed ślubem, co by mogło przynieść im pecha.

Maks otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Gdy zobaczył swoją mamę szeroko otworzył usta.

- Zanim coś powiesz synu – uprzedziła go – wiedz, że dogadałam się z panną Maj oraz zostanę na weselu.

- Mamo? Miałaś nie przyjeżdżać? – powiedział zdziwiony Maks

- Nie często syn ma ślub..nie mogę przegapić takiego wydarzenia.

Po tych słowach opuściła pokój. Maks stał zdziwiony, z oszołomienia wyrwał go głos Frani..

-Kochanie?

- tak tak? Franiu..wszystko już gotowe…za pięć minut zaczynamy..

Frania wzięła głęboki oddech

- Boisz się? – zapytał

- czuję jakby żarcie z wczorajszego wieczorku panieńskiego miało zamiar ze mnie wyjść…to chyba można nazwać stresem..

Maks uśmiechnął się..wyjdź za mną..obiecuję, że się nie obejrzę.

Gdy Frania usłyszała dźwięk zamykanych drzwi podeszła do lustra, szybko zapięła naszyjnik i wyszła z pokoju.

Zobaczyła Maksa stojącego pod ołtarzem, usytuowanym w środku pokoju.

Usłyszała marsz weselny oraz Stefana czekającego, aby odprowadzić ją do ołtarza. W rytmie muzyki podeszła do ojca i niczym frunąc znalazła się przy ołtarzu.

..Czy ty Franciszko Zofio Maj, bierzesz tego oto mężczyznę za męża… dopóki śmierć was nie rozłączy?

Frani serce zabiło mocniej.

-Tak

Czy ty Maksymilianie Mario Skalski bierzesz tę oto kobietę za żonę…dopóki śmierć was nie rozłączy?

-Tak

Jeżeli ktoś zna powód, dla którego ta dwójka nie może się pobrać niech odezwie się teraz lub zamilknie na wieki

Nastała chwila napięcia. Kondzio ze zdenerwowaniem spoglądał na Karolinę. Obydwoje byli świadkami. Konrad wiedział, że Karolina pogodziła się już z decyzją Maksa, jednakże nikt nie wie co może przyjść do głowy zdesperowanej kobiecie.

Nadszedł czas zakładania obrączek.

Frania poczuła jak lekko trzęsące się ręce Maksa, biorą jej wilgotne dłonie. Poczuła na palcu obrączkę, uczucie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie zaznała. Następnie to ona, delikatnie wsunęła znak małżeństwa na jego dłoń.

-Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną – wygłosił ksiądz.

Nowożeńcy zatopili się w namiętnym pocałunku, który trwał dopóki nie zaczęto bić braw.

Na weselu młoda para była nierozłączna. Maks cały czas szeptał Frani czułe słowa. Przez prawie całe wesele trzymali się za ręce, razem tańcząc, jedząc, śmiejąc się. Przyjmując życzenia, z utęsknieniem patrzyli się na siebie, jak gdyby nie mogli się dotknąć, chociaż bardzo tego pragnęli.

Po skończonym weselu Kondzio zajął się sprzątaniem, a młoda para udała się do sypialni, aby skonsumować swoje małżeństwo. Mimo iż nie był to ich pierwszy raz obydwoje czuli lekką tremę. Odkrywali siebie na nowo..dłonie 'zwiedzały' każdy zakątek ich ciał dając obydwojgu satysfakcję.

Tak..Skalscy zaczęli poznawać się na nowo, w swoich nowych rolach; Męża i żony.


End file.
